Phenol and methyl ethyl ketone are important products in the chemical industry. For example, phenol is useful in the production of phenolic resins, bisphenol A, ε-caprolactam, adipic acid, alkyl phenols, and plasticizers, whereas methyl ethyl ketone can be used as a lacquer, a solvent and for dewaxing of lubricating oils.
The most common route for the production of methyl ethyl ketone is by dehydrogenation of sec-butyl alcohol (SBA), with the alcohol being produced by the acid-catalyzed hydration of butenes. For example, commercial scale SBA manufacture by reaction of butylene with sulfuric acid has been accomplished for many years via gas/liquid extraction.
Currently, the most common route for the production of phenol is the Hock process. This is a three-step process in which the first step involves alkylation of benzene with propylene to produce cumene, followed by oxidation of the cumene to the corresponding hydroperoxide and then cleavage of the hydroperoxide to produce equimolar amounts of phenol and acetone. However, the world demand for phenol is growing more rapidly than that for acetone. In addition, the cost of propylene relative to that for butenes is likely to increase, due to a developing shortage of propylene. Thus, a process that uses butenes instead of propylene as feed and co-produces methyl ethyl ketone rather than acetone may be an attractive alternative route to the production of phenol.
It is known that phenol and methyl ethyl ketone can be co-produced by a variation of the Hock process in which sec-butylbenzene is oxidized to obtain sec-butylbenzene hydroperoxide and the peroxide decomposed to the desired phenol and methyl ethyl ketone. An overview of such a process is described in pages 113-421 and 261-263 of Process Economics Report No. 22B entitled “Phenol”, published by the Stanford Research Institute in December 1977.
Sec-butylbenzene can be produced by alkylating benzene with n-butenes over an acid catalyst. The chemistry is very similar to ethylbenzene and cumene production. However, as the carbon number of the alkylating agent increases, the number of product isomers also increases. For example, ethylbenzene has one isomer, propylbenzene has two isomers (cumene and n-propylbenzene), and butylbenzene has four isomers (n-, iso-, sec-, and t-butylbenzene). For sec-butylbenzene production, it is important to minimize n-, iso-, t-butylbenzene, and phenylbutenes by-product formation. These by-products, especially iso-butylbenzene, have boiling points very close to sec-butylbenzene and hence are difficult to separate from sec-butylbenzene by distillation (see table below).
ButylbenzeneBoiling Point, ° C.t-Butylbenzene169i-Butylbenzene171s-Butylbenzene173n-Butylbenzene183
Moreover, iso-butylbenzene and tert-butylbenzene are known to be inhibitors to the oxidation of sec-butylbenzene to the corresponding hydroperoxide, a necessary next step for the production of methyl ethyl ketone and phenol. Thus, it is critical to maximize the sec-butylbenzene selectivity of the alkylation process.
Although by-products, such as isobutylbenzene and tert-butylbenzene, can be minimized by using a pure n-butene feed, for commercial production it is desirable to employ more economical butene feeds, such as Raffinate-2. A typical Raffinate-2 contains 0-1% butadiene and 0-5% isobutene. With this increased isobutene in the feed, a higher by-product make is expected, which further increases the importance of the sec-butylbenzene selectivity of the process.
In addition, it has now been found that the oxidation of sec-butylbenzene is also very sensitive to the presence of the higher (C8+) olefins that tend to be produced as a result of the oligomerization reactions that compete with alkylation when butene is contacted with benzene in the presence of an acid catalyst. Moreover, certain of these butene oligomers, and in particular certain of the C12 oligomers, have boiling points very close to sec-butylbenzene making them difficult to separate from alkylation effluent by distillation.
The present invention seeks to provide an optimized process for co-producing phenol and methyl ethyl ketone starting from benzene and a C4 alkylating agent, such as Raffinate-2, and proceeding through an intermediate selective alkylation process for producing sec-butylbenzene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,458 discloses a process for the alkylation of an aromatic hydrocarbon which comprises contacting a stoichiometric excess of the aromatic hydrocarbon with a C2 to C4 olefin under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a catalyst comprising zeolite beta. In addition, it is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 that MCM-22 is an effective catalyst for alkylation of aromatic compounds, such as benzene, with alkylating agents, such as olefins, having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms over a wide range of temperatures from about 0° C. to about 500° C., preferably from about 50° C. and about 250° C. Similar disclosures are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,371,310 and 5,557,024 but where the zeolites are MCM-49 and MCM-56 respectively.
In our International Application No. PCT/EP2005/008557, filed Aug. 5, 2005, we have described an integrated process for producing phenol and methyl ethyl ketone, the process comprising (a) contacting a feed comprising benzene and a C4 alkylating agent under alkylation conditions with a catalyst comprising zeolite beta or an MCM-22 family zeolite to produce an alkylation effluent comprising sec-butylbenzene; (b) oxidizing the sec-butylbenzene to produce a hydroperoxide; and then (c) cleaving the hydroperoxide to produce phenol and methyl ethyl ketone. The C4 alkylating agent can be a mixed butene feed, such as Raffinate-1 or Raffinate-2.